Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
|shows = The Muppet Show Muppet Babies (as a young humanoid) Little Muppet Monsters The Jim Henson Hour Muppets Tonight Muppet Moments The Muppets ''Muppet Babies'' (2018) |games = Muppet Treasure Island (video game) |rides = Muppet Vision 3-D Muppet Mobile Lab Midship Detective Agency |actor = Dave Goelz |voice = Howie Mandel (Muppet Babies Seasons 1 & 2) Dave Coulier (Muppet Babies Season 3-7) Bob Bergen (Little Muppet Monsters) |alias = Dr. Livesey (in Muppet Treasure Island) |personality = Eccentric, knowledgeable, inventive, smart, bungling, resourceful, well-meaning, benevolent, futuristic |appearance = Obese humanoid, honeydew-shaped head, lime green skin, timberwolf scientist jacket, white dress shirt, red necktie, olive drab vest, navy blue pants, both black dress shoes and spectacles |occupation = Scientist Beaker's boss Performer One of the collectors for the poor (in The Muppet Christmas Carol) |alignment = Good |affiliations = The Muppets |friends = Beaker, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Bean Bunny, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Lips, Camilla the Chicken, Clifford, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Sam the Eagle, other Muppets, guest stars, Jim Hawkins, Walter, Gary, Mary, Dominic Badguy (formerly) |minions = Beaker |enemies = Doc Hopper, Long John Silver, Long John Silver's pirates, Rachel Bitterman, Tex Richman, Dominic Badguy, Constantine |likes = His scientific experiments and achievements |dislikes = |quote = "Welcome again to Muppet Labs, where the future is being made today."}} Dr. Bunsen Honeydew is a scientist from The Muppets ''who is most frequently seen with his assistant, Beaker. Background Dr. Bunsen Honeydew is the resident scientist on ''The Muppet Show and the host of the Muppet Labs sketches. In season one of The Muppet Show, he worked alone, but in season two, his assistant Beaker was added to the show. Bunsen is always eager to show off his latest scientific discovery, but his excitement about progress tends to render him short-sighted. Beaker usually ends up being harmed by Dr. Honeydew's inventions. Bunsen Honeydew's name comes from the scientific instrument called the Bunsen burner, and the shape of his head, which looks like a honeydew melon. Bunsen's inventions have included a gorilla detector, exploding clothes, edible paper clips, a banana sharpener, hair-growing tonic, and a machine that can turn gold into cottage cheese. He has appeared in every Muppet movie, often with a large role contributing to the film's plot. In The Muppet Movie, Kermit the Frog meets Bunsen and Beaker in an old ghost town, where Honeydew shows off his latest invention, "Insta-Grow Pills", which can temporarily make things grow bigger. In The Muppet Christmas Carol, Bunsen and Beaker portray charity workers. In Muppets from Space, Bunsen invents a number of devices for the Muppets to use when they rescue Gonzo. Trivia * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's film appearances in The Muppets Take Manhattan and Muppets from Space are both owned by Sony Pictures, It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie is owned by NBCUniversal, the other Muppet movies are owned by Disney (along with the rest of the Muppet franchise). Gallery External links *Muppet Wiki: pt-br:Dr. Bunsen Category:Scientists Honeydew, Bunsen Honeydew, Bunsen Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz characters Category:Muppets Most Wanted characters Category:Muppet Babies characters Category:Acquired characters